


If I Had Known...

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin knows Fernando is his Soulmate, the Mark on the back of his neck is unmistakeably Nando's name....And yet the Spaniard does not seem to care, or maybe just doesn't know....





	If I Had Known...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo the fight between these two made me want to write a fic about, although this definitely wasn't what I had planned initially... :3
> 
> If anyone has any more interesting/uncommon pairings, let me know! These are such fun to write!

Kevin glared when he spotted Fernando at the other side of the club, surrounded by laughing men and women. Kevin himself stood alone at the bar, leaning back against the cool surface, ignoring everyone trying to get close. He set his jaw as Fernando gave him a smirk, turning to mouth at the neck of the lady next to him, who giggled in return, her hand slipping under the collar of Fernando’s shirt.

The girl was pretty and blonde, with round blue eyes, and Kevin wondered whether Fernando had chosen someone who looked like him on purpose. 

He felt a pang of something he couldn’t quite place in his chest, a familiar tingle in the back of his neck, but he willed it away, his anger bubbling up again. 

Him and Fernando had quite the history, one that seemed easier to forget for Fernando than it was for Kevin. Kevin still remembered his time as McLaren test driver, reserve driver, and interchangeable slave it seemed. The team had not cared for him, had thrown him away like a piece of dirt, and it seemed Fernando had done the same.

Gone were the Spaniard’s soft gazes and gentle touches, making Kevin gasp and his body curl. All he got now were cruel laughs and ridiculing words, and today had been no difference. The Mark on Kevin’s back didn’t seem to matter. It had appeared after he had stopped going to Fernando, as some cruel joke that confirmed Kevin’s suspicions. Fernando was his Soulmate.

 

The way they had raced today even if it had only been qualifying, had been a bit ridiculous, Kevin could see that now, but it had not been solely to blame on him, no matter what Fernando claimed. 

Kevin averted his eyes, mindlessly pulling the label of his bottle of beer.

“I don’t think you have anything to celebrate, now do you.” Fernando suddenly hissed next to him. Kevin turned to him, face set in his practised disinterest.

“I out qualified you.” he simply answered, holding up his bottle in a silent cheers before taking another sip. The way Fernando’s brow furrowed was extremely satisfying. 

“Was your fault! You were in my way!” Fernando said, voice dangerously low. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Get over yourself.” he answered, before walking away, leaving his drink on the bar. He would not play Fernando’s games anymore. They hurt too much.

He walked back to his car, looking for his keys, before cursing when he realised they weren’t in his pocket anymore.

“Looking for these?” a familiar Spanish accent drawled behind him, followed by the jingle of his keys. Kevin turned and saw Fernando behind him, sauntering closer until Kevin felt the man’s breath on his cheeks.

“Give them back.” Kevin snarled, but Fernando held then just out of his reach. Kevin pushed the familiar tingling feeling on the back of his neck away. He growled and turned on his heel, stomping off in direction of his hotel. He heard Fernando laugh behind him.

“You’re going to run away from me? Are you that scared?” Fernando taunted him. Kevin took a deep breath before turning around.

“I’m not scared. You despise me. I would rather walk 2 hours to my hotel than spend one more moment with you.” he said, voice icily cold.

“I despise you?” Fernando said, scoffing and rolling his eyes. Kevin stepped closer.

“Yes. I despise you. You must know we are Soulmates, and yet you treat me worse than anyone else. What did I do to deserve that?” Kevin snarled, through his anger missing the way Fernando’s eyes widened. “So yes, I hate you. I can’t stand being around you. Because we should belong together and you won’t even give me a chance.” he ended. Fernando swallowed thickly.

“It’s not as if you’re trying.” he answered, but his voice was weaker now. Kevin laughed, but the sound was so strangled it could have been a sob as well. 

“I tried. God, I tried. Did you really think that I spend all those nights with you to be yet another one of your toys? To be yet another whore to warm your bed? I knew you were my Soulmate. I was waiting for the Mark” Kevin’s voice had started to tremble. Fernando shook his head.

“You are lying. We are no Soulmates. I would have known.” he said, stepping closer. “It’s not funny to joke about that.” he hissed. Kevin scoffed and turned around,pulling his shirt down at the back so Nando could see the name scrawled on his skin just below his neck,

“W-What, when?” Fernando, thumb pressing over the spot as if he was trying to rub it off. Kevin stepped away, and quickly grabbed the keys from Fernando’s hands.

“It appeared after you tossed me away like some rag doll. You never even noticed you had a Soulmate. So don't tell me I’m the one who didn’t try.” Kevin said, furiously wiping at his cheeks as tears threatened to fall. 

Without another glance at Fernando, he got into his car, driving away just as a strangled sob tore through his throat.

What had he done to deserve this.

~~  
When he got back to the hotel, all Kevin could do was cry , all those cropped up feelings from the passed years flowing out of him.

Fernando had not even known he had a soulmate, he simply did not care. 

He grabbed a vase, generic like everything else in the room, and slammed it against the wall. The glass made his hand bleed but he didn’t feel it. He didn’t feel anything anymore.

All those years, the small hope Fernando would acknowledge him as his Soulmate had kept him going, but now it was all over. The bond was gone. 

Kevin sobbed and fell to his knees, blood dripping from his hand onto the floor under him. 

“Kevin.” a breathless voice called out. Kevin closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Go away. You mean nothing to me.” he spat out. He felt Fernando kneel down next to him.

“Kevin please… you don’t understand.” the desperation in his voice was something Kevin had never heard before. 

“Go away, you mean nothing to me.” Kevin snarled again. Fernando drew him into his arms the best he could, no matter how badly Kevin tried to push him away. 

“I didn’t know…” Fernando whispered. “I wished, but I didn’t know, I could not have known.” his voice broke. Kevin took in a sharp breath.

“Your Mark… it’s below the samurai tattoo…” Kevin whispered,finally looking up. Fernando’s eyes were wide and filled with tears.

“Yes.” 

“B-but why treat me the way you did?” Kevin whimpered as he allowed Fernando to press a towel to the cut on his hand. Fernando brought his hand up to Kevin’s cheek.

“Because I knew I loved you, but thought I could never have you.” he choked out. Kevin let out a sob and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Fernando’s with the urgency of years.

Fernando kissed back, bringing the younger man as close as he dared.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispered, hand moving to cover the back of Kevin’s neck. Kevin shuddered, resting his head on Fernando’s shoulder.

“I forgive you.”


End file.
